


My Son, My Eldest, My Child So Young

by RedactedReader



Series: Find My Way Home [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: inuyasha family, sesshomaru is still a crappy brother but he'll get there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedactedReader/pseuds/RedactedReader
Summary: Inuyasha still hadn't spoken a word, despite their best attempts to make him feel welcomed and wanted. Sesshomaru was having no such problem. He would gladly let his father know his thoughts on his new younger brother.
Series: Find My Way Home [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646062
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	My Son, My Eldest, My Child So Young

The morning sun rolled by, and with it Inutaisho had crept into his youngest son’s room, momentary started to find the oversize bed empty. The blankets were crumbled in the corner, a pillow on the floor. The only reason he didn’t go searching through the house in worry was the near silent whimper coming from the corner. He turned slowly, connecting his gaze with the boy. 

Inuyasha was buried within the torn shirt he still wore. His eyes were dripping with fear as he gazed through the uneven fringe of his bangs. The boy had nearly plastered himself against the wall. There was a clear shake in his shoulders.

“It’s alright my boy,” Inutaisho moved low to the ground. He kept note of each flinch the boy gave. He was reminded of the night before, bringing the boy home for the first time and explaining who he was to him. The child had sat motionless, letting the information set into him, but showing no real change. He did the same now, sitting still as could be within his father’s arms. He held the child close, whispering against his hair to calm the shivers.

“How about we do something about this hair,” he spoke softly, running a hand through the boy’s tangled white locks. He stood, keeping the child firmly against him as he left the room. Motioning for a servant, he sent the young woman ahead to fill a hot bath and collect him a pair of scissors and some clothes for the boy. The father and son duo moved slower, Inutaisho pointing out a few people they passed. Inuyasha never removed his eyes from his father. Not even when Sesshomaru appeared in the hallway, gave one look at the pair and promptly rolled his eyes and disappeared back in the direction he had came from.

Arriving in the ornate bathroom, the general nodded his approval to the servant and dismissed her. The door closed behind them, leaving the pair in silence. The room was warm, and smelled heavily of perfumed spice. In the center was a large starling white tub, big enough to house three grown adults. It would completely submerge the far too small child.

Setting Inuyasha on the black furred rug, he smiled as he watched the boy’s bare toes dig into the soft material. He stood there, before turning his smile onto his father. It touched Inutaisho’s heart in a way he didn’t know what to do with. That smile on the boy’s face left when his father reached out to grab the hem of his shirt. Inuyasha stepped back, pulling his shirt from his father’s hand. His lips were firmed in a tight line. He expected the boy to broach a few words of protest, but he gave none. Just stood there.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Inutaisho raised his hand slowly, just enough that he was aligned with the shirt. “But you need a bath my son.”

The boy’s gaze softened at the term of endearment. 

“Would you like something new to wear? Something clean? Something without holes?”

Inuyasha watched him, toying with the edge of his shirt. He looked at his father, eager to embrace the warmth offered but too unsure of the honesty of it. He turned his head to look at the bath, marveling at the white mountain of bubbles that awaited him. He looked back to his father, removing his hands from the hem. Inutaisho took the opportunity, quickly removing the boy’s ruined shirt. 

He kept his anger off his face at the sight of the half healed bruises and scars that littered the boy’s torso. His skin was stretched thin over far too predominate ribs. The boy was far too small, but he hadn’t noticed the extent of it until now. He moved his focus, helping the boy remove his pants and undergarments. The bruises and signs of malnutrition were evident on his bone thin legs. 

It took one careful motion to lift the boy into the air, and set him in the tub. The bubbles went over the boy’s torso, ending just below his chin. Once inside the tub, that smile graced the boy’s face again. He reached a hand out, petting the bubbled mess. He turned towards his father, offering up the pile of bubbles in his hands.

Inutaisho let his son play in the bubbles as he ran a cloth along the boy’s shoulders. He cleaned him slowly, careful to not move too fast and startle him. He moved to the child’s hair, gently massaging the cleaning herbs into the knotted mess. Inuyasha stopped playing, sitting completely still as his father cleaned the herbs out. The water had grown cold, and he removed the boy from it. Inuyasha gaze a harsh shiver, wrapping his arms around his naked form.

The clothes that had been brought for him were soft silk, a deep red with white trim. He dressed the child, watching as the boy marveled at the soft material. He ran his hands over the silk, and nuzzled his face against the wide sleeve. Inutaisho motioned the child to the other side of the room, getting him to sit on the bench. He was facing a mirror, getting to see the tattered state of his hair for the first time. He lifted his bangs to look at himself in the mirror. Behind him, he saw his father standing with a pair of shimmering scissors. 

Inuyasha moved with a speed he hadn’t before. He was standing on top the bench, knees bent and hands clinched. Early forming claws threatened him as the boy crouched like the predator he would grow to be. It was a look into the fearsome warrior he could grow to be.

Inutaisho slid the scissors into his pocket, raising his hands in a placating manner. “I promised you I would not hurt you. Your hair needs to be taken care of. It is knotted. Most likely will need to be cut. Allow me to do this, son.”

Inuyasha watched him, before seeming to decide he was worth his trust. He sat back down, lowering his head as he waited. Inutaisho did his best to carefully run the brush through the wet hair, avoiding the twitching ears. There were far too many knots for him to save the waist length hair. Making sure to show the boy the scissors in the mirror, he took the first chop of white hair. It drifted to the floor, followed by several more chops. After nearly an hour in the tub, and another forty dealing with his hair, the boy was properly cleaned. His hair was now just above shoulder length, the bangs chopped to allow him to see. He looked much less ragged. 

He knelt before his son, offering him a reassuring smile. “How about breakfast? I’m sure everyone is awake by now. Shinu should have something made up by now.”

He stood, offering his hand. Inuyasha didn’t hesitate before taking his father’s hand this time. They left the bathroom, making their way down the hall and to the lower level. Inutaisho pointed out a few of the high ranking members of the staff, and who the child should seek out should he need something. The servants bowed respectfully, and cooed behind their hands at the adorable new child. Inuyasha seemed to take it all in, watching the new faces carefully.

A few minutes later, the pair stepped into the dinning hall. It was one of the smaller halls, designated for family meals. The walls were a deep shade of purple, curtains of gray blocking the sun from the large windows. The fireplace against the far wall was cold, the heat unneeded in the summer morning. The table in the center of the room was long, a white clothe draped across the center of it. Dishes were already sat, and the remainder of the family were already there. Inukimi was sat at one end, her chop sticks bringing a piece of grilled fish to her lips. Her gaze shifted to the new arrivals, before turning back to her meal.

Sesshomaru was sat directly across from them. He stopped eating, letting the portion of rice to rest back in his bowl. A dark glint touched his gaze as he glanced at the small child. Inutaisho took note of the similarities between the boy’s tunics. Glancing between the two, it made it easier to see the paternal blood they shared.

“Come, lets join them.” He lead the boy to the table, helping him climb into the chair. He fidgeted in the chair, before sitting still. His eyes went to the empty plate. Inutaisho mused the child’s hair, before taking his own seat at the head of the table. As he sat, a servant set the bowl of steamed rice and grilled fish before him. It smelled heavenly. Taking the chopsticks, he turned his gaze towards his youngest.

Inuyasha eyed the food with a hungry greed. His lips were parted, and he breathed in the smell. A slight movement of his hand was stopped and he sat it back in his lap.

“You can eat.” It was Inukimi who spoke. She raised a piece of her own fish, gesturing with it before taking it into her lips.

“It’s for you,” Inutaisho added.

Inuyasha’s hunger overtook him upon their approval. He didn’t bother with the chopsticks, merely digging his claws into the fish. He ripped pieces, shoveling them into his mouth. 

“He’s truly savage,” Sesshomaru muttered, elegantly placing a piece of fish in his mouth. He picked up a napkin, whipping away at his lower lip.

Inutaisho leveled his eldest with a glare before sliding out of his chair. He was beside his youngest, careful to stop him from grabbing another handful of meat. The boy stopped, eyeing his father with trepidation. He let go of the boy’s wrist, and took his own chopsticks in his hands. He moved them between his fingers, showing the child the proper way to hold them.

Inuyasha slowly took his own sticks. He held them slightly off, with far too tight of a grip. His fingers moved like they remembered how to hold it, but he didn’t have enough recent experience to have it right. “We need manners, my son.”

Inutaisho showed the child how to pick up the meat. It took several attempts, but the boy finally grasped it. His face lit up as he brought the meat to his lips. Eyes closed in savoring of the taste, he bestowed the largest smile upon his father. Satisfied that the boy had it under control, the father sat back in his chair and turned to his own meal. He and his wife watched from the corner of their gaze as Inuyasha ate. His movement were still shaky as he shoveled food into his mouth. He was finished before Inutaisho made it half way through his rice. “Are you still hungry?” 

Inuyasha glanced between the empty plate and his father. His lips parted to speak, but his words caught in his throat. A nod was given. A servant appeared, taking the bowl of rice before setting another before the child. Along with the rice, he sat down a glistening slightly red set of buns. A roll was set in front of the others. 

“Shinu baked a rack of anpan this morning my liege. It is fresh from the oven.” The servant bowed, before back out into the corner of the room.

Inuyasha pocked at the bun, before taking it in his hands. He took a bite, the red bean paste dripping around his mouth. His gaze went wide as he shoved the remaining bun into his mouth. His cheeks were filled as he chewed through the warm bean and bread mixture. Before he fully swallowed the first bun, he was ripping apart the other.

Inukimi’s sharp nails pulled her bun apart. “He has your appetite.”

“It would seem so.”

“Are we not going to discuss the mess he is making?” Sesshomaru leveled a sharp look at his half-brother. He was surrounded by rice and drops of bean paste. It soiled the table, clung to his face and would have stained his shirt were it not such a dark color. 

“You used to make a similar mess as a child.” It was a lie as Inukimi said it.

Sesshomaru saw through it. “I did not such thing. He is making a disaster of himself. How are you two capable of ignoring it? Watching it is upsetting my stomach.”

Inuyasha eyed his brother, shoving another bun into his lips. His shoulders were tight as he watched the new predator. The boys stared each other down, neither willing to be the one to submit. 

“Sesshomaru please,” Inutaisho pinched the bridge of his nose, “let the boy eat. It is too early to argue.”

“May I be excused?” Sesshomaru stood, shoving his chair back with force. He didn’t wait for a response before exiting the room. The tension remained behind him.

Inuyasha had stopped eating. His gaze was locked on where the elder boy had exited. A half eaten bun was still in his mouth. He turned back to the table, chewing slowly as he kept his gaze down.

“Well this is a good morning,” Inukimi pushed her empty bowl away. She turned to the young boy, leveling him a tight smile. “How did you sleep?”

Inuyasha looked at her, shrugging his shoulder. He hadn’t spoken a word since arriving here, and the pair was beginning to believe the child to be mute. The tension was still in the air as the trio finished breakfast. 

It was a few hours later, after finding the boy a change of clothes and watching him walk hand and hand with Inukimi to the drawing room, Inutaisho set out to find his eldest. It wasn’t hard to do so. Sesshomaru was in the training grounds, a whip of green venom dancing from his claws and slicing through the last two training dummies. Nearly a dozen smoldering forms of stuffing littered the ground around him.

“How about a more challenging opponent?” Inutaisho stepped into the court yard, sliding his outer tunic off. He tossed it onto the bench, squaring against his son. Sesshomaru took the bait, lunging at his father.

It took a simple move for him to bypass the teen. “Come now, son. I know you are better than this.”

Sesshomaru’s second attack was quicker, managing to create a tear in his father’s tunic this time. Inutaisho looked at the tear, smirking. “You’re sloppy, son.”

The third attack was done in a blur. He missed completely, this time Inutaisho placing his hand on the back of his son’s neck. He pushed him, sending the boy to his knees. “Your attack was reckless, son.”

Sesshomaru freed himself from the gentle hold. He spun to his father, glaring at him. “Stop doing that.”

“Doing what?”

“Son. I am aware of the fact I am your son. I do not need you to repeat it to me.”

Crossing his arms, Inutaisho shifted his weight to his right leg. “Don’t I? You seem to be having a problem with that?”

Sesshomaru’s gaze darkened. “It is not me being your son I am having problem with.”

“And there it is. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha being here does not change anything.”

“The fact that you can say that to me shows that you do not understand.” Sesshomaru’s voice was solid and firm despite the anger bubbling under it. “It changes quiet a lot father.”

“Tell me what it changes.”

“I did not ask for a brother. And a half-demon bastard at that.”

Inutaisho breathed deeply, keeping his irritation down. “His being a half-demon does not change the fact that he is your brother. He is my son.”

“He is not my brother. He’s some savage, unmannerly creature that does not belong here.”

“Belong here he does. My blood running through his veins is all he requires to belong here. Manners and better decorum will come in time. But you cannot hold him not retaining the same upbringing you received against him. He has been on his own for some time. He has been abused and beaten into submission. It will take time for him to be fully comfortable with his place here. I would hope you wouldn’t do anything to set him back in his progress.”

Sesshomaru kept his gaze locked onto his father’s. The two stood in silence, neither being the one to back into submission. “And what of what the rest of the world will think? When they see the feral child you brought home? When they smell the human blood in his veins?”

“I have never know you to be bothered of what the world thought of you.”  
“I am not bothered of their thoughts on me. But you would risk what you have made, risk your reign over the half breed? You would put your kingdom in risk over him?”

Inutaisho broke the stare down they had been holding. He sat himself upon a nearby bench, motioning for his son to sit next to him. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes but took the seat none the less. Once seated, Inutaisho started speaking again. “There is more to life than a kingdom. More than the conquests I have made. You, your mother, your brother. I would throw all this to the side if it meant protecting this family.”

“I do not require your protection.”

“No, you do not. You are strong, far stronger than even I was at your age. You will continue to grow and one day I do not doubt you will prove to be more powerful than I. But no matter how strong you get, you will still be my son. And I will still give everything I have to ensure your safety and happiness. That is what being a father is.”

Sesshomaru turned his face fully away from his father. His glare watched at a set of leaves were knocked from a tree by some small creature climbing along the branches. 

“But none of that will come to be.” Inutaisho followed his line of sight, too watching the small creatures running through the tree. “My kingdom isn’t that fragile that the arrival of a child would put it at risk. Any enemy who saw Inuyasha as a validation for attack would be quickly and easily disseminated.”

Sesshomaru’s shoulder hitched. “I did not intend to give insult.” 

A hand was placed on those shoulders. Sesshomaru relaxed at his father’s touch – he just hoped the day would come when his youngest son would find comfort in the simple form of attention. “No insult was given my son. But know that you do not need to worry about the state of this kingdom. Especially not where your brother is concerned.”

Inutaisho stood. He gave his son a warm smile. “For my sake, give the boy a chance.”

Sesshomaru’s jaw was clinched tight. There were a thousand thoughts running through his eyes. He nodded, a ridged and tight movement. It was enough to give the Great Dog Demon hope.

“Now,” Inutaisho said, “how about we return to that sparing match. With a level head, I would hope you could provide a better matching.”

Sesshomaru smirked, rising to his feet. “I assure you, the day will come where I out match you.”

Inutaisho smirked. “I look forward to that day.”

A blur of white rushed towards him, giving Inutaisho a mere half second to shift out of the way.


End file.
